30 Day OTP Challenge - Lynncy Edition
by Foolsgold Fenrir
Summary: The OTP challenge is back again for 2020, this time with Lynncy! This is a collection of one-shots with different prompts following the adventures of Lynn and Lucy Loud. Rated T for some later themes, and like last time, Day 30 will be separated due to needing a different rating.
1. Holding Hands

_**(A/N): We're back again with this year's newest OTP challenge! Hey, I said I was gonna try this again with Lynncy this year, didn't I? And here we are with the first chapter. Thank you Takaluca for helping me out with this chapter as well, love ya my dude. Anyway, hope you enjoy this one and I'm looking forward to seeing where this journey goes.**_

* * *

The rickety attic ladder creaked under Lucy's weight as she climbed down it. There was a large book in one hand while she held onto the ladder with the other. It was no ordinary book, either. It was a spellbook that used to belong to her great grandmother Harriet. The book was ancient, its age evident with the layer of dust on the cover, the faded yellow color of its brittle pages, and tears in the cover as well as some of the pages. It likely wasn't even originally Harriet's book either, given how old it was.

It was also big and heavy, but Lucy didn't have any problems holding it in one hand while climbing down. Despite not being the kind of person one could call "athletic," she was still stronger than her fragile appearance showed. She had been making this trip from the attic and down the ladder like this many times before. Her ability to keep her balance was impressive, and was also how she was able to hang upside down with just her legs with ease and no fear of falling.

Said balance was also learned from Lynn, her older, much more athletic sister who was also her roommate. The same one that she planned on meeting up with to ask for a small favor. She was headed to their shared room anyway, so might as well ask.

"Hey Lynn, can I ask you a question?" Lucy asked, poking her head into the bedroom as she opened the door.

"You just did." Lynn snarked while doing push-ups.

_"Sigh. _Okay, can I ask you two questions?"

"You just did." Lynn had one hand behind her back while doing push-ups.

_"Oh, I see how it is."_ Lucy mumbled under her breath. "Okay, can I ask you _five _questions?"

"You just did." Lynn now had _both _of her hands behind her back while doing push-ups. For others, they would be astonished to see such a feat, but to Lucy it was normal. Turns out Lynn had really good toe balance and would rock back on her feet to do it.

"When?"

"Just now! Lynn laughed and stopped her push-ups. She sat down on her bed, still laughing.

"No I didn't, I said five. That was four."

Lynn stopped laughing and pouted instead. "Dang it. But sure, go ahead."

"Well, look what I've got here." Lucy walked towards Lynn and showed her the spellbook.

"Yeah, great grandma Harriet's book. You're doing another spell, huh?"

"Yes- well, not exactly. It's more of a ritual of sorts. Or rather, a spell that involves performing a ritual in order to complete. I was hoping that you could help me out."

Lynn thought it over for a moment. She knew that Lucy usually preferred to be left alone whenever she had the book, and Lynn didn't consider herself to be the most helpful with the nature of those sorts of things. Still, she also knew that it was important to her little sister. And besides, it probably wasn't going to take a long time. Even then, Lynn didn't have much else to do. Other than more push-ups.

"Sure thing. What do you need?"

"For starters, I require your presence in the ritual."

"You won't try to sacrifice me to a God of Death like you did with Linc, right?"

"That was a mock funeral, not a ritual… even if he woke up in the middle of it." Lucy replied. "And no. I just require another person to help me perform it."

"Well, guess I have no choice." Lynn said.

She followed Lucy up into the attic, the squeaky ladder showing how it could break with any bigger weight. Still, they both arrived in the dark room, with a few items spread around a pentagram drawn on the floor.

"Damm, you could clean this place every once in a while." Lynn said, sneezing, and with a bit of spit getting into Lucy's face. "Or at least get rid of the dust."

"I can't get rid of it. The spiders appreciate it." Lucy explained, as she cleaned her face with her sleeve. "Now that you're here, we shall commence."

"Ah, yes. So, what demon are we summoning?" Lynn asked. "Aren't we supposed to offer them a dead bird or something like that?"

"No. This is a ritual free of living offerings." Lucy explained.

"Then what kind of ritual is this? Are we still summoning something?"

"Yes. Baphomet doesn't want a living offering."

"Isn't that the dude with a goat head and tits?"

Lucy rolled her eyes that were covered by her hair. "From what I have heard, yes. I would advise against saying that in front of Baphomet once we have summoned them."

"Fine, I won't make fun of the furry you wanna summon." Lynn conceded and sat down on the floor. "So what do we do?"

"The book says that the two people performing the ritual must first hold both their hands and pray the sacred texts."

"The sacred texts? I don't know the sacred texts."

"_You don't know any texts at all! You never read!"_ They heard a voice coming from below them.

"Is Lisa right under us?"

"Yes." Lucy answered.

"Of course she is." Lynn grumbled before cupping her hand and retorting. "_And you never know when to mind your business!"_

"_Ever since I started giving you English classes that is my business!"_ Lynn heard.

"Can we just go back to this ritual thingy?"

"I'd prefer if we could." Lucy mumbled. "Anyway, let's leave that part for last. First, we need to get some incense scented with a smell that Baphomet would appreciate."

"I'm down for that, anything's better than dust and old wood. What does the fur- I mean Baphomet like?"

"A creature such as himself would appreciate the sense of the wild field in the chilly northern hills filled with the greenest of floors."

"So we're burning grass? I thought that's what Luna does."

"Not that kind of grass. Actual grass, and yes."

"That works. Just give me a second."

Lynn stood up and went down the ladder. After a few moments she came back with a handful of fresh collected grass from their own backyard. Surely nobody would notice a small lack of it in that giant area. "Okay, I got it. What's next?"

"Now, we need to turn the grass into a paste so we can put it on the stick."

"Why didn't you say that earlier?" Lynn asked. "Just give me a few seconds."

Lynn once again went down the ladder only to return back some moments later, this time with a small cup filled with what seemed to be a green goo of some sort, and she seemed a bit sweaty.

"Okay. Crushed these things into bits. What now?"

"Now we have to rub it onto the stick and burn it. Mom and dad say I can't use the lighter so you're going to have to do that for me."

"I can see why." Lynn commented. She then stuck her fingers in the cup and rubbed it onto the top part of the sticks. Lucy handed her a small glass jar, which she put the sticks inside of. "And I'll be right back."

Lynn left again and tiptoed towards Luna and Luan's door. It was open and when she looked inside, neither of the two people the room belonged to were in there. "_Perfect." _She thought, and snuck inside. She immediately made her way towards the bunk beds and climbed up the ladder to Luna's part of it.

Holding onto the ladder with one hand and lifting the mattress with the other, she noticed a bunch of different things stuffed under there. There was a small bong, a packet of kush, unused blunts, a pack of cigarettes, and most importantly, a lighter. The lighter was smooth and black, decorated with light purple skulls.

"_Man, Luna's lucky I'm no snitch." _Lynn thought and grabbed the lighter. Quiet as a mouse, she left the room without a trace of her presence and went back to the attic. "I usually don't have a problem with running around, but am I gonna have to keep coming down and back up like this?" She asked Lucy when she got back.

"I believe you won't have to go down again."

"Good. So what do we do next?"

"Like I said earlier, hold my hands, and I shall read the sacred texts." Lucy explained, as she began lighting the incense sticks and soon the room filled with a smell of mowed grass. Lucy then reached for her jock said sisters hands and held both of them. "Are you ready?"

Lynn took her sister's hands in a light yet firm grip. "Sure am."

"Well then, let's begin." Lucy closed her eyes, even if Lynn couldn't see them under their bangs. The jock, not exactly sure what to do, decided to copy what she saw in some horror movies and closed her eyes as well.

"Yabagatuba." Lucy said. "Lerabocaruba... mastruarada!"

And just like that, the room started glowing red. A chaotic wind whipped and whirled around them, catching several objects in its wake. Yet, Lynn and Lucy remained unaffected in the eye of the storm. Just as suddenly as it had begun, it stopped. The objects dropped back into place, the winds dissipated, and the attic no longer had a red hue to it. The two girls were about to slowly open their eyes when…

"_Maaaaa!" _A loud bleating cry took them by surprise, their eyes shooting wide open. They flinched and shuffled a few inches away. Except, there was one thing they didn't expect.

Rather than a humanoid figure with a goat head, hooves, and breasts, an actual goat stood in between Lynn and Lucy. It had mostly white fur, though a tuft of black bangs covered its eyes, similar to Lucy's hair. It had a golden bell hanging from a red collar around its neck, and it seemed rather confused of what was going on.

"Oh my… it worked!" Lucy exclaimed in her monotonous voice, as she slowly approached the creature that they somehow summoned.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Lynn exclaimed, taking another step back. "Did we just literally get a goat from Hell?!"

"_Maaaa!" _The goat bleated again and took a curious step towards the frightened teenager. This only made her jump back even further.

"Well, apparently this is Baphomet. Rather different than what I expected, but I'm glad that the ritual worked."

"Okay, but get it away from me! I can't even see its eyes but I can feel them staring into my soul!" Lynn jumped up and climbed onto a wardrobe that was used to hold costumes. The goat faced it and sat down, seemingly frozen in place.

Suddenly, Lynn glowed red like the room did before and got lifted in the air, levitating as she was brought back to the floor. She was in too much shock to do anything but stare wide-eyed with her mouth agape and her arms slacking at her sides.

"Interesting. This is no ordinary goat that we summoned."

"Yeah, ya think?! Why would a goat summoned from whatever the hell we just did be ordinary?!" Lynn exchamed exasperatedly.

"Wicked." Lucy said. "The Morticians Club will be jealous of Baphomet."

"God dammit Lucy!" Lynn shouted, as she tried to find some place to hide, only for her spots to be revealed quickly as they were effortlessly lifted in the air by a supernatural force. "This thing is dangerous."

"He's probably just scared. After all, we summoned him from his own realm, and it must be confusing to see our own reality."

"Oh, the goat, scared?! I'm sorry your little demon is scared. A demon that can literally defy gravity!" She pointed at the goat that was now standing on the ceiling.

"_You also tried tha-"_

"SHUT UP LISA!"

"Okay, I can see your point. The super tough Lynn is scared of a little beast from a dimension human souls are sent to suffer for all eternity." Lucy mocked her.

"That wasn't worded very well, but at the same time, now that you put it that way..." Lynn took a brave step towards it and climbed back onto the wardrobe in an attempt to reach it. "I'm not scared of you, no matter where ya came f-_rooooooom-!" _She went too fast, however, and ended up slipping, toppling back and tripping on her feet while yowling.

She found herself floating midair yet again, and set safely on her feet. She looked up at the ceiling, and Baphomet decided to go back to the floor. "Oh… uhh, thanks goat!"

"See, all beings can be friendly if you treat them with the proper respect."

"Yeah… I guess so… so how do we kill it?"

Lucy gasped at the prospect. "Lynn, we're not killing it! Besides, demons can't be killed. But even if they could, perish the thought! What happened to proper respect?"

"This is proper respect!" Lynn defended herself. "I'm properly respecting its power, by realizing it could destroy us, so I want to fight it before it happens."

"That makes no sense. It just saved you from a trip to the hospital."

"And it might grant one to the graveyard."

"Then don't be mean to Baphomet. Just like I told you before, treat demons with respect. Truth be told, this one doesn't even seem stereotypically demonlike."

"_Maaaaa."_

"See, he agrees." Lucy concluded.

"Since when do you have Lana's ability to speak with animals?"

"Let's say I have my ways." Lucy simply said. "But please Lynn, just treat him with respect. He won't cause you any harm if you don't try to harm it. Do this for me."

"I'll do it for my own life!" Lynn exclaimed. "But… I guess if it makes you happy, we can have a demon goat… to be fair it ain't even the craziest thing to ever happen."

"Yeah. remember the time Lisa created a kaiju and nearly let it loose because I kept trying to tell her that the Sun is a planet? She just wouldn't listen to reason."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Yes, I remember that. But anyway, thank you. For both helping me with the ritual, and promising to respect Baphomet." She grabbed Lynn by the wrists and pulled her closer. "You're going to keep that promise, right?"

"You know me, I don't back out of promises." Lynn replied. "Just… make sure it doesn't get too close to me."

"I think we can make it work." Lucy claimed, petting the goat. "But if you don't disturb him, he probably won't annoy or scare you."

"Thank God."

"_Maaa?"_

"You might also want to avoid holy names around him. It can disturb him."

"Ah. But of course. So, we're done?"

"I suppose so."

And so, they descended down the attic stairs while the goat followed. Since the house was already full of both family and personal pets, Baphomet blended in quite well. Even Lisa was unfazed by the knowledge of it not being an ordinary goat. And so the Loud House got one new member.


	2. Cuddling

_**(A/N): This chapter was a collab between Taka and I. I miss this challenge, and I miss Lynncy. It's my second favorite Loudcest pairing, and hopefully now that I have more time I can work on it more. Hopefully will be updating shortly.**_

* * *

Lucy was just chilling in her bedroom, sprawled out over her bed with a book with an angry-looking rabid Saint Bernard on the cover. Her peace was interrupted by her jock roommate and older sister bursting through the door, fuming. She didn't even bother closing the door behind her, instead heading to her closet and pulling out one of her training dummies. She didn't waste any time before going to town on it with her fists, nearly knocking it over with the force she was using. It teetered to and fro with every hit it took.

Lucy peeked over her book, watching Lynn's one-sided sparring match, with such violence it almost made Lucy feel pity for an inanimate object. "Are you okay, Lynn?" She asked, her monotone touched with slight concern.

It wasn't uncommon to see Lynn returning home angry, taking her anger out on the equipment she kept on her side of the room, or just being angry in general. There was something off-kilter with Lynn's anger in this particular instance, however. She wasn't sure why exactly, but she could feel it in her gut that something was wrong.

"_Sigh,_ it's one of those days." Lucy shrugged, and put her book to the side. While she wasn't stupid enough to approach someone that could knock you straight trough the window without even noticing, she'd need a way to gather Lynn's attention. And when she was focused on something, it took a lot of effort and courage to break her concentration.

With that in mind, Lucy built a small plan. Slowly reaching on Lynn's side of the room, she snatched her baseball bat which was just laying around. She had to be quick before Lynn wanted to deliver extra punishment on the dummy and realised her main way to do so was gone. She then went over to the vent entrance on their room, and entered it, all the while Lynn didn't even notice her presence.

About 30 seconds later, Lynn's concentration was, indeed, broken, when an army of bats came flying out of that grate, trying to find a place for them to stay. Lynn quickly gathered distance from her dummy and went to her side of the room, making as much of an effort to stand still and not disturb them more. It wasn't the first time Lynn saw Fangs' friends hanging around the house, but she hoped this time she wouldn't end with scratches or bites.

Soon enough, most of the bats started to calm down, most of them either fleeing through the window. Though, few of them found a comfortable spot on Lucy's bed, or her shelves, or any structure they found appealing. Soon Lynn spotted Lucy getting out of the vents with her bat in hand.

"What the heck? Can't you at least warn me when you want to get your bats out?!" Lynn exclaimed as Lucy didn't seem intimidated in the slightest.

"Sorry about that, but I had to get your attention." Lucy apologized. "Anyway, are you alright? You were tearing that dummy to shreds there."

"Uhh, yeah I was, until all the bats swarmed in!" Lynn exclaimed again

"No, I mean before then." Lucy approached her roommate. Now she knew that she wouldn't be sent flying. At least not by accident. "You just burst in and started punching it until it almost fell over."

"Just getting some extra exercise in, that's all. Thought you'd be used to it by now" Lynn huffed and crossed her arms. "What's it to you?"

"You seemed… _different _back there. Usually you at least just walk in. And your dummy doesn't start tearing up so quickly. Did something happen?"

Lynn looked back at her piece of equipment, with a white material clearing leaking out of it from at least 3 different places. "Nothing happened! I'm just trying to blow off a little steam is all. Just working up a sweat!" Lynn insisted. "Don't worry about me."

"Can't do it." Lucy claimed, without changing her tone. "I've known you all 8 years of my life, don't think I don't know you."

"Still don't need to worry about me. I'm fine, alright?" Lynn persisted and moved across the room to her bed. Sitting down, she put her feet up on the bed frame so that she could rest her elbows on her legs, and her chin in her hands.

"You know you can tell me anything, Lynn. You know I won't laugh, or mock you, or anything."

"Are you even capable of laughing?" Lynn asked.

"That's a question I'm still trying to answer." Lucy admitted. "But the point still stands, I am listening to what you have to say."

"I don't have anything to say. I appreciate the concern, but I'm fine, I'm positive that I'm fine. Now can I please get back to my exercise?"

"If you really were fine, you'd have already gone back to exercising while we were talking." Lucy claimed. "Why don't you make this easier on yourself? I promise I won't tell anyone."

Lynn looked up at her little sister, and despite her usual lack of expression, she gave off a warm feeling. One that let Lynn know that she really did care, and genuinely wanted to help her. She'd vented to her about her issues before, especially during sixth grade. Even then, she hadn't shared much and preferred to keep herself closed off. It felt a bit odd for her that her younger sister was the one that helped her with her issues, and not the opposite. She had a reputation to keep at home, and now in public as well. Yet, the nonverbal reassurance she got managed to break through her reluctance to open up.

"Fine… something happened today. Really, all of today sucked balls- _errr, I mean… _like sports balls."

Lucy nodded. "What exactly happened today? While I've seen you in bad days, today seems to be worse than most."

"Well, speaking of sports balls… I lost a game. Football game, to be specific."

"So today wasn't the best day on the field for you?"

"I guess you could say that. It was more than that, though. Not only did we lose, but it was all because of me! Nothing's worse than having that weight on your shoulders."

"What do you mean it's your fault? Did you try to sabotage the game? Otherwise it can't be solely your fault." Lucy argued.

"No, I'd never do that!" Lynn shouted. "But it still _is _all my fault. I'm the one that they all look up to, I've been their captain since last year for Pete's sake! Sure, we all have our bad days, but I was pathetic! I couldn't make a single goal, I didn't have it in me to tackle or defend anyone, and I didn't even know what to say during the huddle."

"So it just wasn't your day, everyone has moments like those." Lucy claimed.

"I know, but… it's never been this bad ever since I've started playing. I don't know why, I just wasn't myself in that game. I didn't even play the second half!"

"It's just one game, though. There'll be others, won't there? I mean, remember that time Lola broke her arm and foot while practicing for one of her pageants? She didn't care, when I asked if she was alright she just said there'll be other pageants. There'll be other football games, Lynn. And you have more sports under your belt anyway."

"You don't understand, this is different. I'm supposed to be there for the team, inspire them, make them play the best they can, but I just couldn't… I failed all of them."

"I get that, but losing one single game doesn't mean you failed them. Nobody wins at everything all the time, and taking two years to get to your level of skill is phenomenal already." Lucy walked over towards Lynn's bed and sat down next to her.

"I know, but that just makes it worse! How someone with my skills could play so poorly? It's humiliating. It's shameful."

"Do you really expect it to always go perfectly well? Everyone experiences defeat every once in a while, even the professionals that make millions of dollars."

"I know that, but…" Lynn became silent for a few seconds, before sighing. "I just can't believe it happened to me. Especially with how bad it went."

"I suppose it's one of those things that you usually think only happen to other people. What happened with you, anyway?"

"I… I don't know. I was just missing everything, lost the ball so many times… it was almost like they were playing against a training cone."

"Woke up on the wrong side of the bed, maybe?"

"I guess so. Something like that. Still, there's no way it shouldn't have gone so horribly wrong!"

Lynn waited for Lucy's rebuttal, only to feel the warm embrace of her arms wrapped around her. She gasped a tiny bit. She knew Lucy was never a hugger, and she couldn't remember the last time she saw her hugging anyone, let alone got hugged by her. The unfamiliar circumstances made the upper corners of her mouth curl into a small smile. The athlete leaned over and returned the hug.

They held each other for a few moments, Lynn not really wanting to let go. For some odd reason it felt quite good, allowing her to relax a bit. It wasn't tight nor strong, yet it still was great. However, Lucy did not seem to want to extend too much the act of proximity, so it was quickly broken.

"Wow, I, uh… I appreciate that…" Lynn said, a bit confused. "But… I wasn't expecting it from you, of all people."

"I just saw that you needed someone to be there for you. I'm not a very huggy person so don't get used to that, though."

"Fair enough. And thanks for getting me to open up. Still wish that game wasn't so pathetically bad, but I'm a little better. So… thanks for that."

"No problem. I told you, you can tell me anything." Lucy said, with a very small hint of a smile showing on her face. "So… you'll continue to beat up that dummy?"

"Ehh, nah. I just wanna chill for now, maybe I'll have a rematch with it later."

"One would feel pity for him." Lucy said, as she stood up and went back towards her bed. "Hope I managed to ease you a bit."

"You did. And again, thank you." Lynn replied with a much calmer and laidback tone. She climbed up on top of the bed and laid down on her back, arms behind her head while she stared up at the ceiling. "Now, to plan how to kick their asses in the rematch."

"You don't change one bit." Lucy said to herself, as she reached for her book near the bed. "And I'm glad for that."


	3. Watching A Movie

_**(A/N): Thank you Takaluca for helping me out with this chapter, and I hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

It was one in the morning at the very beginning of Saturday. All the lights were turned off, so the only light in the room was from the faint blue glow of the television screen. There were only two people awake in the house - a particular goth and jock that had a movie night planned. The walls of the house were rather thin (except for Lincoln's room, lucky guy) and they weren't really supposed to be awake nor walking around. However, the Louds were known to be heavy sleepers most of the time - a side effect of always waking up early, perhaps.

This wasn't the first time anyone stayed up late to do something they weren't supposed to, either. If one were to wake up for a glass of water, there was a good chance they would see Lincoln playing video games all night, Lori typing away on her phone so she wouldn't wake Leni up, or Lana pacing around like an animal in a zoo exhibit. There was an unspoken rule in the family that nobody was exempt from, not even Lola, the master of blackmail - _snitches get stitches._

So, it wasn't too far off for Lynn and Lucy to be up at such an hour for some good ol' roommate bonding. Lucy had been wanting to watch a late night monster movie, and what better environment to watch it than in a dark, quiet room? She wanted Lynn to join her, just so she could have some company. As well as someone to bring the snacks for her, of course.

"Hey Lynn, is the popcorn ready yet?" Lucy called from her seat on the couch.

"I'm putting the butter on it, one second." Lynn replied from the kitchen.

A moment later, she walked into the living room with a large bowl of any movie-goer's favorite snack. The thick, salty, mouthwatering aroma wafted throughout the entire room the closer she got. She handed it to her sister right before jumping backwards onto the couch. It felt nice having the soft cushions to themselves, and they got the best spot, the center, to boot. It was right in front of the TV.

"Thanks." Lucy said, and popped a few pieces into her mouth.

"No prob. So… American Werewolf In London, huh? I thought you liked vampires more."

"I do, but I like other kinds of monsters too." Lucy replied. "Besides, you like werewolves, and I figured it was something you'd want to watch too."

"Yeah, werewolves are cool." Lynn agreed and picked up the remote control. "Ready?"

"Mhm."

Lynn hit the play button and put it off to the side. The audio started playing at the beginning, having been previously paused at the part where the logos stopped showing up. It was joined with the sounds of crunching popcorn caused by the two girls.

_**30 minutes later…**_

"Hey Lynn, can you pass me the bowl?" Lucy asked, but received nothing but silence. She turned her head towards her. "Lynn?"

Lynn was hunched over, feet on the couch while she hugged herself and shivered. Her eyes were fixed on the screen, which displayed a bloodbath thanks to the movie's monster. A frown stretched across her face.

"Lynn, are you okay?" She waved a hand over her eyes, which didn't move for a few more moments.

"W-w-what?" Lynn murmured. "Y-yeah, I-I'm fine! Super okay. 115% myself!" She said, every word a bit louder. She quickly shut her mouth before she gathered any unwanted attention from them.

Lucy reached for the remote that Lynn had ditched earlier and paused the movie. "Lynn… are you scared?"

"What?! Me, scared? Nah. That's stupid." Lynn said, wiping her forehead with her hand, both of which were slightly sweaty. "I ain't afraid of anything."

"Hey, it's fine if you are. I mean, it's a horror movie, that's kind of the point." Lucy explained. "Besides, I know this isn't exactly your type of movie."

"Hey, come on, I love horror movies!" Lynn defended herself. "Like that one with the werewolf and that vampire that shines like glitter or something."

"I feel slightly offended if that's your definition of horror." Lucy confessed. "And that's a romantic movie."

"What? But it has monsters in it. Even vampires!"

"So does Sesame Street, yet you don't see anyone calling it a horror show."

"Yeah, but they're _good _monsters! There's a difference."

"That's exactly my point."

"I'm telling you, I'm not afr- _eep!" _Lynn squealed and jumped back a bit, all because the wind outside made the leaves shake and made a howling noise like that of a wolf's. "...F-Fine. Maybe I'm a little scared."

Lucy stretched out an arm towards her. "Come over here, ya little scaredy-cat." She regretted her word choice upon noticing Lynn's glare. "Sorry. But for real, as much as I don't like huddling, I'll make an exception for you. Come over here."

Lynn huffed and reluctantly scooted over to the goth's side, grabbing a blanket with her. It wasn't particularly cold, yet those always seem to bring an extra layer of protection. "O-okay. But don't tell _nobody_ about this!"

"If I did tell I'd also be in trouble for being up this late." Lucy clarified. "Besides, all my secrets will go with me to the grave."

"_All_ of them?"

"Absolutely. Some of them are so secret only I know about them. I'm very observant." Lucy explained.

"Like what?" Lynn was suddenly curious.

"What part of 'going with me to the grave' did you not understand?"

"Well, won't we all be going to the grave six feet down one day? Everyone bites the dust eventually, and those that are still around today are only around because they avoided it for an extra year. But it's still lurking around the corner, waiting to strike eventually. That's why we celebrate birthdays."

"...That's deeper than anything I've expected you to say." Lucy replied. "Tonight, that is." She quickly added in.

"Yeah, my English teacher went a bit over the line with life philosophy and what not." Lynn explained. "Still liked the quote."

"It surely makes us reflect about our own existence."

"So, uh… you probably want to go back to the movie, right?"

"We don't have to if you don't want to."

"No, I want to. It's a good movie, just scary is all."

"Alright then." Lucy grabbed the remote and played the movie again. She reached for the bowl of popcorn, which was half full thanks to a refill from earlier, and put it between the two of them. They weren't even in the middle of the movie yet, but perhaps now Lynn wouldn't be shaking the whole house with her fear.


	4. Baking

**_(A/N): I don't know if I'm gonna be able to finish the challenge this year this time around since we're still only on day 4. However, I will still definitely finish it, you can count on that! Also thank you Takaluca for helping me out on this one._**

* * *

Lynn was running through the house with a bag of chips in her hands, holding it tightly to her chest. She wasn't just running for no reason, oh no. She was being chased by the goat she and Lucy summoned in the attic last week. Lynn was still having a hard time getting along with the goat summoned from the pits of Hell itself, even though it was really just a mostly normal goat with demonic powers. And she sure wasn't at the point where she would be willing to share her snacks with it, no matter its power.

"No, Baphomet, these are mine! Get your own snacks!" Lynn scolded as she continued running.

She ran into the kitchen, the goat tailing not very far back. She noticed Lucy was there too. The goth was standing on a footstool to reach a very messy counter, littered with various ingredients that were previously opened and now dirty. Lucy sighed sadly, and Lynn stopped in her tracks.

"Yo Luce, what's wrong?"

"You know how every Friday has a bake sale at my school? Well, this week it's my class's turn to bring stuff in to sell and we all have to pitch in with at least one thing." Lucy explained. "And I've been trying to cook something up, but the last time I did that was when we tried to get dad to mix up the dinner menu. You know how much of a nightmare that turned out to be, and not the good kind."

"Then why don't you just ask mom and dad to get something from the store so you can bring it in tomorrow?" She didn't notice Baphomet sneaking up and stealing the bag of chips out of her hand.

"I can't do that, nobody brings store-bought stuff. That's an easy way to get bullied, and I don't need it to get any worse."

Lynn frowned, now rather uncomfortable and concerned with the new knowledge. "We're going to have to talk about that later. But wait, they'd pick on you over treats?"

"Yep, they'll find anything they can. _Sigh."_

"Definitely talking about that later. But first, I suppose I could help you out. I've been teaching myself how to bake ever since the dinner menu incident. I'm not the best by any means, but I can at least make some basic stuff." Lynn joined Lucy's side, only then noticing that her bag of chips were gone. She turned around and saw the goat happily chowing down on not only the chips but the bag itself. "Dang it."

"R-really? You'd be willing to help me?" Lucy asked.

"Of course, silly. What kind of sister would I be to leave you hanging?" Lynn replied with a warm smile. "Just save some for me."

"Sure."

"Alright, so… what were you trying to make over here?" Lynn looked over at the counter. She couldn't recognize the mixture of messy ingredients strewn about.

"I'm not really sure anymore. I tried making blood pudding at first, but then realized that you need actual pig's blood to make the homemade version and I don't know what's in the store version. Next I tried making pain au chocolat but the rolls ended up exploding. After that, I just went for brownies but they got hard to the point where I dropped one and it made a dent in the counter."

Lynn looked where Lucy was pointing and noticed that there indeed was a dent. Inside it were the shattered remains of the hard brownie. "Oof… alrighty then, why don't we do something simple? Like… red velvet cookies! The red color fits your spooky blood 'n guts motif."

"Hmm, cool."

"I'll go preheat the oven at around… 350 degrees. You go check to see if we have any cookie dough." Lynn walked over to do just that. She was a little intimidated by the prospect of being near heat like that, even though it wasn't the first time handling the oven. Still, she wasn't going to make her little sister who would probably be even more intimidated to do it.

Lucy hopped off the step stool and looked in the cabinet. Indeed, there was a half-full box of cookie dough sitting on the shelf. She took it out and returned to Lynn's side, placing it on the counter. "Found some. It's chocolate chip, though."

"Well yeah, we're gonna transform it into red velvet. Now we'll wait for it to chill out, or it'll be too sticky and thick. In the meantime, let's go prepare the rest of the ingredients."

Going through the cabinets and fridge, Lynn and Lucy found all the necessary ingredients. They included butter, cocoa powder, flour, eggs, milk, vanilla extract, brown sugar, and regular sugar. They even managed to find a little bit of red food coloring that was left over from the last time Lucy made fake blood. They grabbed a large metal bowl and placed it on the counter, not minding the mess it was sitting in. Lynn kept shifting her eyes to the clock on the wall.

After some time had passed, Lynn went to check on the dough. "It's finally been chilled enough!" She announced and placed it into the bowl.

The two of them started mixing the ingredients together with the dough. More vanilla extract, less cocoa powder, more brown sugar than white sugar, add more milk to make them moist. Lynn seemed to work on autopilot, as she had memorized the recipe. It wasn't her first time making red velvet cookies, and she had even been able to figure out how to make red velvet protein bars one time.

Lucy just watched, imagining her older tomboyish sister in an uncharacteristically frilly baking apron. She thought for a moment that Lynn would look really cute in it. She was embarrassed about how her cheeks lit up at the thought and was thankful that Lynn didn't seem to notice. She did notice the goth smiling and stopped adding in the ingredients, though.

"Aww, you're adorable when you smile like that." Lynn chuckled. "What's on your mind?"

"Oh, uh, just enjoying the show. Kind of surprised you have all this stuff down pat." Lucy replied. Which wasn't a lie.

"Yeah, well I like snacks a lot and when you don't always have them available, you gotta make do somehow. I wanna move on to cooking actual meals someday too, it's a good life skill."

"True. It'd probably suck to have to live off of takeout all day everyday."

"Exactly." Lynn finished up adding the rest of the ingredients and reached for a large wooden spoon. Instead of stirring them, she handed it to Lucy and pushed her towards the counter onto the stool. "Now you gotta stir 'em up."

Lucy complied and began stirring. The mixture was thicker than she had anticipated, and was moving at a snail's pace. "I thought you chilled the dough so it wouldn't be too thick."

"You're just not putting your strength into it. C'mon, put some elbow grease into it!"

"Easy for you to say. Why don't you just do it?" Lucy huffed.

"Because sometimes I don't know my own strength and I might make everything spill everywhere if I'm not careful. And hey, it's your bake sale, not mine."

"I guess you have a point." Lucy said. She grunted as she began stirring with more force and aggression, eventually managing to pick up a faster pace. "Huh, guess you were right about elbow grease."

"Hah, I'm always right." Lynn joked and rolled her eyes.

"Sure you are." Lucy joked right back.

"And it's looking good, you can stop now."

Lucy stopped, backing away from the bowl and leaving the spoon's tip sinking halfway inside.

"Now we've gotta roll them up into balls, and they'll be ready for the oven."

Lynn brought over a tray with a cooking sheet on top of it. The two of them kneaded the mixture into medium-sized balls of red chocolate chip dough. It left their hands feeling weird and sticky, but it was worth it. They could just lick the dough off anyway. They continued kneading and rolling until there was no longer a lack of balls in the room. Lynn brought the tray to the oven, shielding her face from the sudden gust of heat and stepping back. She quickly put the tray in, afraid of getting burned on the grill-like rack. She shut the oven and went back to join her companion.

"In an hour and a half, they'll be ready. I'll just set an alarm on my phone for it and you can help yourself to the spoon and bowl."

"But don't you die if you eat raw cookie dough? Not that I mind the eternal sleep, but still."

"Nah, that's just a horseshit myth parents tell their kids so they can keep the spoon and bowl for themselves." She then covered her mouth. "And don't snitch on me for swearing around youngsters, alright? One time I accidentally said I was royally pissed about something and less than a nanosecond later, Lola was telling dad. And then I really had something to be royally pissed about."

"Now why would I go about doing that?"

"I know you wouldn't, I'm just saying."

"You sure you don't want any dough if it's safe?"

"Hmm… just save the spoon for me, I guess." Lynn left the kitchen and went up the stairs. "Too much of that dough and I'll begin getting all sloppy." She said to herself.

Soon she came back down with the phone in her hand. She set it away from the messy counter and on top of the microwave. Lucy looked up from the bowl, chin stained red with a couple chocolate chips sticking, reminding her of globs of blood. It gave her the look of a vampire that just finished feeding on a recent victim. Yep, that was Lucy alright.

"Jeez Luce, you look like that Edwin guy." Lynn laughed and picked up the dough-covered wooden spoon resting on a paper towel. "Thanks for saving the spoon, by the way." She then started lapping away at it, leaving no trace behind.

Lucy grabbed a metal spoon laying around, and used it as some sort of improvised mirror. "Well, I guess you're right. It looks like blood a bit. I like it."

"There's no way you can say that without sounding at least a bit creepy, can't you sis?" Lynn mentioned, as she finished cleaning up the spoon to the point it was almost shining.

"Yeah, I guess you're right…" Lucy said, as she cleaned the mess under her mouth. "It is a bit freaky for others, I suppose. Wish they weren't so vocal about it."

And just like that, Lynn was brought back to what led to her offering to help out in the first place. Her smile dropped as she looked at Lucy with concern. "About that, I said we were gonna talk about the bullying thing. We have a lot of time while the cookies bake."

Lucy sighed, growing tense and anxious. She hugged herself uncomfortably and her frown was more pronounced than usual. "Okay, but not in here."

"Of course not. Let's head up to our room." In an uncharacteristic fashion for someone like Lynn, she took on an almost motherly tone. She gently held Lucy's hand and led her along as they climbed up the staircase together.

Lucy couldn't help but feel a fluttering feeling in her chest upon seeing this side of her. It was a side that even she barely ever got to see, close to her as she was. And any time it came out was a sight to behold. Yet with the knowledge that it was towards her, its value increased by tenfold in the goth's mind and heart.

The previous anxiousness seemed to melt away when she looked up at Lynn's face when they reached the room.


	5. Kissing

**_(A/N): Collab with takaluca, this is an idea that's actually been around for a long time. Almost a whole year actually! But yeah, it fit the day for the challenge and I like it, so now you get to see one of our previously unreleased relics. It's short, but it is what it is I guess._**

* * *

_"Okay... here I am."_ Lynn said to herself. "_And here I thought I'd only be back in July."_

Lynn turned the car off and stepped on the ground. She was in front of her old house. Not much seemed to have changed since she left for college. Sure, a little bit less messy, but her younger siblings still kept the place with its personality of a mess.

_"Let's just hope that Lincoln was exaggerating when he called me. Usually he's a lot more chipper when he visits during his breaks."_ She stepped onto the old porch, the old wood almost cracking under the 23 year old's feet. She casually rang the doorbell and put her hands in her pockets. After a pause, the door opened, to reveal a 21 year old man, barely taller than her, wearing a brown long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Wow, you came quick." The boy said, bringing the jock into his arms. "I see I'm still taller than you." He remarked, cracking a grin.

"Oh go to hell!" She exclaimed, playfully punching his shoulder. The two of them giggled a bit. "So, where are the others?"

"Mom and dad took them to the mall. You know how much Lola and Lily love that place." Lincoln explained. "Lisa and Lana were kind of forced to come along. And Luce... well... she is upstairs."

"Good." Lynn said. "So, will you let me in or am I gonna stand out here forever?"

"Come on, Lynn, this is still your house." Lincoln said. "Why don't you come surprise her? Might cheer her up to see her favorite sister."

"Lincoln, it's Lucy. One, nothing ever surprises her. Two, she almost never cheers up. And three, even if we were roommates, I doubt I was her favorite. If she even has a favorite."

"Just... try, okay? She's more down than ever. Mom dad, the twins, Lisa, and even Lucy have noticed it. I've seen it too in the time that I was here. It's not her usual doom and gloom. Since you left and all... I think she needs you now more than anything. Plus, all the stress from having to prepare for when it'll be time for her to start college probably isn't helping."

"Don't worry, I'll do my best." Lynn said.

"Good. I'll be in the basement if you need anything from me. Lisa insisted on moving her lab down there, and since you ain't around, I gotta do it myself."

"Couldn't she just build a teleportation device or something?"

"I asked her the same thing and she said it's not that simple. Anyways, good luck up there."

"Thanks."

She slowly made her way upstairs. The house was way quieter than most times. Memories served as her only company in the house without all the resident Louds it was famous for. It felt as though it was only yesterday that everyone was living under the same roof together. Lynn made her way straight towards her room. The door was unlocked, and she walked in.

The room was completely covered in black, it's decoration varying from medieval weapons to vampire themed posters and lots of old books. "Luce, you in here?" She called, but got no answer. She walked inside, and the room seemed crystal clear of people.

Lynn walked in and closed the door. "Huh, not half bad sis, not half bad." She said. She wondered around, exploring a bit. Her bed, still a coffin, her bat pet, still hanging on the roof. "Hey Fangs, how you doin'?" She called. The bat waved his right wing before going back to sleep. On the desk was a stack of paper that looked important.

"Never gave up on poetry." Lynn said. "Maybe I can get an idea of what your problem is. Let's see…" Lynn said, as she picked the first piece of paper in the pile and began to read what was scrawled onto it.

_"What is __problematic_

_What is this we sense_

_What is that pain in our chest_

_What is the cause of this mess_

_That people claim is for the best?_

_When did it all start_

_When did it happen_

_Was it in life or in art?_

_Was it on the hand or the pen?_

_How did this came to be?_

_Why it has to persist?_

_This feeling, antique_

_How I get rid of this torment?_

_Why does it hurt and it bents?_

_The heart feeling is problematic."_

"Heart feeling?" Lynn said, before sighing. "Ah, great. Man problems. Never thought Lucy would be one to suffer with that."

"What the- Who are you?!" She heard a voice coming from behind her. She turned around to see a girl right on the door frame. She had a black tank top, a pair of dark blue jeans, and short black hair, bangs covering her right eye, leaving the left blue eye exposed. And her arm had a tattoo. A dark rose, full of spikes.

"Oh my... Lincoln was right, you changed a lot since I last saw you, Luce." Lynn said, impressed. She never minded much about clothing other than its utility in sports, and Lucy just wore full black. To say that different style didn't made her sister look prettier (and made Lynn a bit jealous of her red training shorts, white T-shirt, and red sport jacket) though, that was a lie.

"W-what… _L-Lynn?!"_ Lucy gasped, taking a step back. "W-w-w-what a-are you doing here?"

"Linc and the others called me. Said you were... different since I left. I wanted to check on you-"

"N-no. I-I'm fine, j-just love- I mean _leave_ me alone!" She exclaimed quietly, and a bit desperate. That was stupidly odd. In the rare moments Lucy didn't keep her feelings to herself and her poetry, she was usually very calm about it.

"Luce, I saw your poems up here." Lynn said, and Lucy's exposed eye went wide open, pupil shrinking to a pinprick. "Is it about a boy or relationship? You know you can tell me anything you-"

"NO!" She shouted. "Stay away, please!" She ran downstairs, leaving Lynn alone.

"_The fuck is wrong with you, Lucy?_" Lynn thought, walking outside and heading towards Lucy. Good thing that the house still had paper thin walls. She could hear where her younger sister was going, only by her footsteps. The backyard.

"Luce, Wait, where are you going?" Lynn shouted, as she opened the back door, but saw nobody outside. "Dammit Luce, why you have to be so good at hiding." She thought.

She wondered around the backyard, getting close to the garage of the home, where she could see Vanzilla still on all her glory. She was about to check the place out, but she heard a crack coming from behind her. Lynn had a small smirk with the satisfaction of Lucy accidentally stepping on a branch. So she quickly turned around, and saw the girl frozen in place.

"Luce, don't run. I just want to talk!" Lynn exclaimed, but to no effort, as Lucy ran towards the back door of the house. Lynn already started sprinting at her, and it only made things easier as Lucy tripped, and fell...and hit her head on the steps to the door. She turned her head up, and there's a shiny dark red liquid on her forehead.

"Oh shit, Luce!" Lynn called kneeling to her side. Lucy tried to fight against her, but the pain made it quite hard to find the energy to fight. Lynn took that opportunity to talk to her. Well, obviously after running inside and grabbing the med-kit.

She cleaned the blood, and saw that Lucy had a huge cut on her forehead, something even she, one very informed on sports and therefore it's injuries, only rarely appeared. To be fair, most of her injuries involved broken bones rather than cuts. She quickly grabbed the bandages to help close the cut.

"Why were you running away?" Lynn asked.

Lucy didn't looked Lynn in the eyes, not only making it harder for her older sister to patch her up, but also avoiding direct contact. "P-please, Lynn…I-I j-just wanna protect you. D-don't s-stay near me."

"What do you mean protect me? Protect me from what?" Lynn asked. "I can see that something is hurting you, Lucy. And even if it's dangerous or something, you can tell me. I'll protect you till the end, sis."

"N-no, Lynn. P-please. Y-you c-can o-only help me b-by staying away. I-it will only h-hurt you."

At that point, Lynn has finished the bandages on Lucy's head. "Lucy, I just want to help you, but I can't if you just keep avoiding talking to me."

Lucy just looked away, and she sniffed once. If Lynn wasn't feeling pity before, she definitely was now. "I read one of your poems. Is this about some boy or somethin'? Or girl, whatever, something 'bout a relationship?"

Lucy still refused to answer. Lynn had to use her hand and force Lucy's head to face her. "Lucy, please, I worry about you, and I want to help you. I'm with you in anything Lucy. You can trust me on-"

Lynn was interrupted when Lucy surprisingly and quickly wrapped her arms around Lynn's neck, pulling her down to a passionate kiss. Lynn was with her eyes wide open, but she didn't fight back. She felt Lucy trying to invade her mouth, and she allowed it. Only after a few seconds, Lucy slowly backed up. And apparently it took a few seconds for her to realize what happened.

"Oh no…" Lucy said, quickly standing up. "Lynn, p-please, I-I'm s-so sorry. I-I told you to stay away. W-why you had to be like this? S-so pretty, so c-caring, so perfect!"

"Lucy…" was all that Lynn could say.

"I-I c-can't be n-near you. I-I love you, a-and I-I'll r-ruin everything. P-please, d-don't...j-just... _Agh!"_ She exclaimed in frustration before running inside.

Lynn was left dumbfounded, sitting on the steps to the back door of her house. Lots of things were in her mind. Lucy... she loved her like something other than a sister? Lynn herself... she was perfect to her eyes? But most importantly...

"_Where did Lucy learn to kiss so fuckin' good?!"_ Lynn thought.


End file.
